


In and out

by dmichelle312



Series: Immortal Husbands and Domestic Malec [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has a panic Attack, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hot Chocolate, Immortal Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Magnus is a Good Husband, Making Love, Malec, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, Non-Explicit Sex, Panic Attacks, Taking a bath, Tenderness, True Love, Vulnerability, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Alec has a panic attack and Magnus take care of him.





	In and out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts).

> Here is a Malec ficlet I just wrote (this one was about six pages long on paper).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Shadowhunter Chronicles or any of the characters.

When Magnus went home, he immediately knew that something wasn't right. Alec was sitting in a cornet, his arms wrapped around his legs. His breaths were rapid and shallow, and he seemed unable to breathe or get enough air into his lungs. Magnus knew that his husband was having a panic attack. It wasn't the first time. They both had good days and bad days and they both had struggled with mental health issues. Magnus had boughs of depression and Alec had panic attacks and had self-harmed a few times, both of them had attempted suicide at least once in their past. But they were very much in love with each other and their wonderful love relationship and closeness helped them through the worst, like their bad days and the heavy burden of responsibility they were shouldering as leaders of their peoples. Magnus sat near his husband and gently took Alec's hands into his own.

"It's me, Sayang. You're having a panic attack, Alexander, you need to breathe", Magnus said.

"Hurts, Magnus", Alec whimpered.

"I know it hurts, Sayang, but you need to breathe. Follow my breathing, try to match your breaths to mine. Breathe in, hold, and out. In through your nose, two, three, four, and five. Hold, and out through your mouth, two, three, four, and five. That's it, Alexander, you're doing great. Again, one more time, Sayang", Magnus said.

After a while, Alec was breathing better an d feeling a bit calmer. Magnus helped him to his feet and supported him.

"Alexander, can you stand up and walk?", Magnus asked.

Alec nodded.

"Come with me, love. We're going out for a short walk, you need some fresh air, it'll help", Magnus said.

They went out for a little walk and enjoyed the breeze on their faces and the crisp air of autumn. Alec opened up to Magnus.

"The accumulation of stress these past few days and the disputes this afternoon during the meeting, it was too much, Magnus", Alec said.

"I know it's not easy, love. I know what that's like. And we, leaders, have a burden of responsibilities that most people don't have. Also, there comes a time when we have to take a break, Alexander, for our own sake and everyone else's. How about a whole weekend away, like a vacation to a cozy cabin in a deep forest with a nice bedroom and fireplace, or a vacation somewhere in Italy?", Magnus asked.

"That sounds nice, definitely yes, I'll make some arrangements. We could talk about it tomorrow", Alec replied.

Magnus smiled and nodded as he tenderly pressed his husband's hand.

"Let's go home, shall we, Sayang? I'll draw us a nice warm bath and make us some hot chocolate", Magnus said.

When they got home, Alec's cell phone rang and Alec picked up the call, it was his mother.

"You had another panic attack, didn't you, Alec? As a mother, I feel and know these things", Maryse said, worry staining her voice.

"I'm better now, mom. And Magnus helps me", Alec replied.

"Oh I know he helps you, Darling. He's the best thing that has ever happened to you. Can I talk to him?", Maryse said.

"Of course you can. Goodnight, mom", Alec said.

Maryse thanked Magnus for being in Alec's life, for taking care of Alec and for how Magnus will still be there for and with Alec long after she and Alec's siblings are gone. Magnus said she was welcome to join them for dinner the next day. Then he and Alec took a nice warm bath and drank a cup of hot chocolate. Then they cuddled up on the sofa. Magnus was running his fingers through Alec's hair.

"Yes, relax, Cantik. My amazing husband", Magnus whispered tenderly.

Magnus kissed Alec and Alec returned the kiss.

"We've come a long way, haven't we, Magnus?", Alec said.

"Yes, we did", Magnus replied with a smile.

"We've been through so much, you and I and we're still standing and bringing much needed change. Together we are strong and we make a good team", Alec said.

"I couldn't agree more with you", Magnus replied.

Alec gently cupped Magnus's cheek.

"How about we go to bed, now?", Alec said.

"Good idea", Magnus replied.

They climbed into bed together and slipped under the blankets. Magnus tenderly made love to his husband. The constant compliments and words of love from Magnus made Alec's head spin. He surrendered to every kiss and caress until his body responded with a mind-shattering orgasm. He felt himself drift off to sleep as he laid in his husband's embrace. Magnus kept stroking his hair, tenderly smiling at him.

"Feeling more relaxed now, are you?", Magnus said.

"Yes, thanks to you", Alec replied.

"You're welcome. Now, go to sleep, Sayang", Magnus said affectionately.

"Love you, Magnus", Alec said in a sleepy voice.

"I love you too, my Alexander", Magnus replied.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> Indonesian:
> 
> Sayang: A term of endearment. It means "sweetheart" or "darling" or "love" in Indonesian.
> 
> Cantik: Also a term of endearment. It means "beautiful" or "pretty" in Indonesian.
> 
> https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/sayang
> 
> https://en.bab.la/dictionary/indonesian-english/cantik
> 
> http://jho-tan.tumblr.com/post/91919090780/the-indonesian-word-sayang
> 
> I wrote this Malec ficlet and now I'm getting started on my Legend of Zelda fanfic series in three parts (three one-shots). I will write another Malec fanfic in between part 1 and part 2 or in between part 2 and part 3 of my Legend of Zelda fanfic series.
> 
> Like I said before I'm going to write more fanfics in the upcoming months (a Legend of Zelda fanfic series in three parts, some Pokemon fanfics, more Malec fanfics, some one-shots for my "Quicksand love stories" series, etc), so if you want to receive notifications when I post a new story, subscribe to me.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> http://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject


End file.
